That's classified Redone
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: this is That's classified the new version. Plot will be same. The beginnings were really the only difference. I own nothing! (2)
1. Park

**My first Alex rider/NCIS crossover**

**Updated: giving thanks to the elusive shadow they were a big help.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meaning all rights for Alex Rider and NCIS belong to the appropriate people/companies.**

* * *

It was just like any other day at NCIS headquarters for Gibbs' team. The team was typing away on their computers, checking emails, completing paperwork, all that boring stuff that came with having a government job. But getting to carry a gun is a perk that is never forgotten. So when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, the team was alert as to the usual routine.

"Gear up, got a dead marine in a park." Gibbs called out and the team grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator. Once they got to the crime scene, things stopped being a routine case. The killer was still there, watching them work the crime scene from the other side of the police tape.

McGee and Ziva were taking pictures while Tony was doing interviews.

"Now what do we have today?" Ducky said to no one in particular as he came to the corpse. The departed was on his back with a single gunshot between the eyes. The whole crime scene was a gazebos in the middle of a park in downtown D.C. "Oh my, single gunshot to the head is most likely cause of death, Gibbs."

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"About six hours ago, so around 3:30 am." Ducky answered.

"Yeah, and there were no witnesses or cameras, boss; the crime was called in by a jogger around six forty. She said that she found him after thinking he was asleep, then she found his dog tags and called the police." Tony reported after interviewing the jogger.

"McGee, got an ID yet?" Gibbs sipped his coffee as Ziva and Tony were taking pictures.

"This is weird, I can't get prints off of him, but his dog tags say Matthew Callaway." McGee said puzzled as he looked through the database.

"Okay, David, where do you think the shooter could have been positioned?" Gibbs again asking all the questions.

"Well since he was standing about there," She pointed to where he would have been standing next to the railing of the gazebos. "So the shooter would have been in the direction of those tall trees; be perfect concealment." There in the direction she was pointing, a brown haired young man was watching them while leaning against one of the trees. Ziva did not see him there earlier, so she took it upon herself to talk to him. As she walked away she heard Gibbs ask more of McGee. The young man seemed to be watching her as she walked over.

"Hello, I'm NCIS Special Agent David, can I ask you a few questions?" He shrugged. "Okay, did you happen to see anything?"

"I showed up after you did, who's dead?" He seemed extremely calm, and still bored.

"I don't think I can give you that information as this is an active investigation. But he is in the military."

"You can tell me, I'm enlisted too, may have seen him at the training base once."

"His name would be Matthew Callaway, did you know him?"

"Of him, yeah. I saw him around, kept to himself, good shooter, decent fighter. Didn't pick fights with people, though I've only been at the base for at most two months."

"Did he have any possible enemies?"

"I don't know, he barely mingled, so I didn't see how he could have made enemies."

"I may need you to come in for an official statement, may I have your name?"

"Ian Hunterson, nice to meet you Ms. David."

"As to you, may I ask how old you are? You just seem young that's all."

"That's perfectly fine, though some of my friends think I look older than I am. I'm nineteen."

"Already in the military?"

"My family died serving so I wanted to honor them by doing my part."

"That is very noble of you."

"Ziva! What are you doing over here?" Gibbs asked as he walked over.

"I was getting a statement from this young man, Mr. Hunterson this is Special Agent Gibbs, Gibbs this is Ian Hunterson; he knew of Callaway from training." Gibbs and Ian shook hands, Gibbs noticed how the kid looked like a real hard-core soldier.

"If that is all, I will come by later for that official statement." Ian turned to leave but Gibbs grabbed his shoulder.

"No need, we have room in the car and we can take you over now." Gibbs felt the young man flinch on contact, then become rigid.

"It's fine, I will come down later, I have things to do first."

"I insist, please come with us." Gibbs said as a command, since the kid's a soldier he expected the kid to obey.

"I insist that you let me go, I have a lot of people that will warn you to keep your distance."

"A trouble maker?"

"More like trouble beacon, now let me leave."

"If you're in trouble then we can help."

"No you can't, little navy cops can't help." In a blur Ian swung around and punched Gibbs square in the jaw. Gibbs was on the ground before he even could comprehend what happened. Now Ziva was trying to refrain him, but he seemed to have the upperhand. He seemed to be on auto-pilot as he fought until Ziva got a lucky shot to the temple rendering him unconscious. Meanwhile Tony and McGee stood by the gazebo making sure nothing else happened.

* * *

Before, when he first saw the team show up he knew that whoever investigated would eventually connect it to him, more or less because he was asking for trouble by hanging at the crime scene. He, for some unknown reason, enjoys threatening or pissing people off, like employers, enemies, K-unit, and the rest of them.

After talking to Ziva David, who she recognized as daughter of the Director of Mossad, Gibbs was insisting that he came with them to NCIS HQ. When Gibbs wouldn't release his sore shoulder, he punched him hard enough to bruise his jaw, but not hard enough to break it. Ziva was in action to stop him, but she was not the most challenging that Ian has fought. Still she was fast like those trained by Mossad, somehow she got a lucky shot to knock him out, causing him to crumple to the ground, while down Ziva cuffed him and helped Gibbs up.

"That was very strange." Tony said.

"For once, I couldn't agree more with you Tony." Ziva said.

* * *

Ian stood there in the Interrogation room looking at the glass that he knew was one-way, so he had people watching and recording him in the room, being who he is, he could tell he was creeping out whoever was on the other side with his cold silent stare, so he gave a cold smirk. And when he heard a faint open and closing of a door, knowing it wasn't his, he was gonna freak them out even more.

In the observation room, Tony, Ziva and McGee have been watching this kid stare at them. He had brown hair just long enough to cover his ears and touch his green eyes, they could tell he had his right ear pierced since he wore a gold stud, he was well-built as they saw his fairly large biceps under his long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt that lacked the baggy sleeves so it was more of a t-shirt. Tony found it creepy when the kid smirked, like he knew they were in there. Then Gibbs came in and joined them watching the kid, who amazingly took out Gibbs with one punch and was equal with Ziva.

"How long has he been like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Since he was put in there, hasn't sat or evened moved, been really calm and creepy." Tony answered.

Gibbs left the room. The kid smiled and turned to the door on his side.

"How did he know he was coming?" McGee asked.

"This is gonna be an interesting show." Tony said.

* * *

**Thank you very much.**


	2. Interrogation

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

"Whatcha got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab with a Cafe POW! in hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe a kid did this to you," Abby commented about the bruise on Gibbs' jaw that was already filling in with colors. "Who is he anyway?" Abby questioned when she heard a ding. "I'll answer that myself, Private Ian Hunterson, 19, stationed at the training base, other than that is basic info."

"What about the bullets?" Gibbs asked.

"The bullet casing did not match either of Ian's handguns." when they picked Ian up they found two fully loaded guns and two knives strapped to him. Whoever he was, he was precarious. "but it belonged to a long-range rifle, so most like it was an assassin's work."

"If I can't connect him to the murder, I can still arrest him for assaulting two federal officers."

"At least give him a chance to explain, and before he leaves I want to meet him, he's kinda cute." Abby grabbed the Cafe POW! from Gibbs and shooed him out to interrogation, "Please, give him a chance for me."

* * *

Gibbs was entering the interrogation room that held Ian. Ziva has been analyzing Ian, like there is something important about him and something he's hiding.

"So Zi-vah, what do you think of the guy?" Tony asked.

"He is... different." Ziva said as Gibbs was about to start, he pulled out the chair for Ian.

"Sit down, Private Ian Hunterson." Gibbs commanded, which Ian did so. "Right now, you are charged with assault of two federal officers. What did you have to do that was so important that you would delay our investigation on a dead corporal?" Ian did not say anything, he just stared at Gibbs with a blank expression, judging the older man by the look in his eyes. Gibbs was doing the same, almost startled by how cold the young man's eyes were, like a real war veteran who could have seen even worse, yet he was just a Private. They were silently staring at each other for a while, very few can keep up a staring contest with Gibbs and not be intimidated, after a while Gibbs was actually tempted to look down in defeat, but he did not. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What was so important that needed to be done where you would delay a NCIS investigation?"

"What's so important about Callaway that needs his death to be investigated?"

"It was done by a professional," Gibbs pulled out the pictures taken at the crime scene earlier that day for Private Hunterson to look at. He glanced at them for no more than a second then returned his gaze to Gibbs, not at all affected by the photos.

"Then why am I here? Did you honestly jump to the conclusion that I had something to do with his death?" Ian kept a straight, emotionless face as he spoke.

"You attacked two federal officers for no good reason, Private, when all we needed was an official statement. Why were you out there this morning?"

"I had a good reason, you didn't let go of me when I asked you to, and I said I would have come in later on my own once my business was taken care of. And I like taking early runs through the city, which I am permitted to do."

"What kind of business?"

"That's classified, and I won't say anymore on the subject. Once I call the people I was suppose to contact before you brought me here, these charges will be dropped definitely."

"You think you can make a phone call and walk out of here scotch-free?"

"I don't think; I know, Special Agent Gibbs. Since you aren't going to get anything out of me, I would like my weapons back."

"I don't think so," and with that Gibbs collected the papers and left Ian in the room, Gibbs soon entered the viewing room to join his team in watching the young man. "There's something wrong here."

"What makes you think that, Boss?" Tony asked.

"He is suppose to be nineteen but he acts like he's a war vet."

"He did mention his family died serving, so he would know what he signed up for when he enlisted." Ziva added, trying to figure out why his name sounded familiar.

"Find anything you can about this kid, he's involved with this case somehow," his agents left to look up everything they can on Private Ian Hunterson. Looking at the kid in the interrogation room he fought a shiver that was going down his spine, and he swore he saw the kid smirk at him from the other side of the glass.

* * *

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen after watching Private Hunterson sit perfectly still in the interrogation room for fourty-seven minutes in complete silence. There was a brief visit by the Director in that time.

_The Director walks in the viewing room to stand beside Gibbs who was staring at the Private. "He's the kid that I heard you hauled in this morning?"_

_"Yep, called us 'little navy cops', the team is looking up his info right now."  
_

_"He's the one that punched you?" Leon risked a side glance at the bruising on Gibbs' jaw._

_"caught me by surprise, claims he did it because I wouldn't let go of him, I wasn't even holding him that tight." Gibbs took a swig of his half empty cup of coffee. They both watched him as the Private did not move in his seat and stared at the mirror._

_"He's seems a bit off, don't you think?" Director Vance asked trying not to squirm under the Private's gaze._

_"Wasn't when he was talking to Ziva at the crime scene, only started when he tried to leave."_

_"Why did he need to leave?"_

_"Said he had to call in to people and do some business, and when I was in there with him he said those same people would get those assault charges dropped."_

_"So his contacts would most probably be with the government in some way."_

_"Probably is, but there seems to be more than what we're seeing."_

_"like which government? He could be with someone else," Vance said._

_"Something just doesn't sit right with that kid."_

_"May I remind you he is a soldier, not a kid. I asked Ziva, apparently he's 19 so he is not technically a kid; by the looks of things he doesn't look nor act like a kid."  
_

_"Still a kid compared to us."_

_"Fine, just find out who killed Callaway and leave Hunterson out as much as possible," Vance left with that and Gibbs stared at the man still in the interrogation room wondering if he actually did it._

"Private Ian Alan Hunterson, 19, from a small town in Wyoming. Details he gave Ziva checked out," Tony said as he brought up Ian's picture to the plasma.

"Both his Father and Uncle died while on their tours in the Middle East, file says father died when he was six and uncle at ten, Mother died when he was 16 in a car accident, which he survived while she did not. Soon after he enlisted and been in the services since," McGee said as he brought up the incident reports.

"Any other family?" Gibbs asked.

"None that we can associate with him, father had his brother and both of the parents' family are either dead or never reached out to them." Ziva continued.

"What about him?"

"Even with his family issues he kept a high GPA, kept out of major trouble, only trouble were a few fist fights with older soldiers no relations beyond his CO and unit, even those are fairly new, he only came to this base two months ago as he said to Ziva." McGee added.

"He enlisted at 16?"

"Yes, mother signed the papers allowing it but finished school with an online high school diploma. As well as a online associates degree in criminal justice he got last year." Tony answered.

"Do we have any motive for him being out there this morning?"

"He does have a note allowing him out of the base for morning runs signed by his CO." Ziva brought up the signed note.

"Is there anything about him we could connect to Callaway?"

"They had one fight after Hunterson showed up, seemed Callaway approached him, according to the report. Callaway got kitchen duty and Hunterson got nothing." McGee said as he brought up the incident report.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Boss. His CO found him as a victim, though he didn't look hurt at all afterwards."

"So he probably has a close relation with his CO to walk out clean." Ziva suggested.

"Question is why? Who is Private Ian Hunterson?" Tony asked, everyone else wondering the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is it better than the original chapter two? R&amp;R**


	3. Apps

**Hi again! Hope everyone's excited for this new chapter!**

**Again I own nothing when Apps are mentioned I do not know if there is a developer or app that goes by those names I just made them up but if You can figure out who or what they symbolize and review it you will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Now onto the next awesome (in my opinion) chapter of That's Classified Redone**

**Chapter 3: Apps**

* * *

"Abby? What are you doing in here?" Ziva asked as she entered the observation room to find Abby in there looking at Private Hunterson.

"I wanted to see him, the picture on his file did not do him justice." Abby said as she turned back to the window. Ian has barely moved since Gibbs left over two hours ago, he hasn't even said a word. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on him, there was just something about him I couldn't put my finger on," Ziva stared at him, trying to uncover the mysteries he wore. Ever so slightly he tensed up under her hard gaze, he looked up to meet her eyes, the green irises seemed cold and unnatural, she was almost tempted to look away, she could see he was hiding his emotions well, still he has faced pain and fear, she could tell. "Hey Abby, do you think we should have him looked over by Ducky? He did get into a fight with me and Gibbs this morning." Abby lit up a bit in thought to be gone of the Private's cold gaze. Quickly she left the room to fetch Ducky; Hunterson, there was something significant about that name; Hunter, she was sure there was someone she learned about with that name, but who?

Five minutes have gone by and Abby brought Ducky with her, and Gibbs came into the observation room to stand by Ziva. "You're idea?" He asked.

"Yes, looking at him I could tell he has been in great pain before, needed an excuse to look for any scars."

"His file did say he was in a car accident."

"Not that kind of pain, you could tell by his eyes."

"I know, I saw it too."

"Who do you think he is?"

"Don't know, but we will find out." Meanwhile Ducky was looking over Hunterson's bump on the head and asking the standard questions. He did not take off his shirt, other than that he co-operated with the Doctor. Ducky also commented that he would bring a cup of tea later. He was respectful and courteous with Abby and Ducky, Abby was really curious about Ian and wanted to talk to him longer but they finished pretty quick as he claimed that he was fine.

Ducky left the interrogation room with a farewell, Gibbs followed to speak with him in the hallway. "Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no lasting damage from the fight this morning and since he would not let me see his torso I don't know, he claims to have no serious injuries and minor bruising from his spar with Ziva."

"And?"

"I can't tell you much else about his physique other than he seems to be in good shape, exercising a lot, I did see a few bruises and old scars on his forearms, both from burns and knives, other than that he seems as fit as a horse from what I can tell."

"Can you do a psych evaluation? "

"that would require me to spend more time with the lad. When can he leave that room for us to talk?"

"we'll see how today plays out. "

"maybe you could get a hold of his medical file for me before I have that chat with him."

"I'll get that for you."

"now if that is all, I have a dead corporal waiting for me in autopsy" ducky turned to go back to autopsy, probably to ask the dead corporal of his relation with the private and why someone wanted him dead, if he had not done so already.

* * *

He could have called his superior any time he wanted, but again curiosity got the better of him yet again. He was making sure that his alias was actually foolproof, not that he was underestimating the Navy cops, he knew better than most what happens when someone is underestimated.

He could tell that he shouldn't with the case of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs as his file did lay out an interesting picture of the veteran.

Once the doctor was finished with the check up Ian pulled out his phone for a little research on the NCIS team. So far during his time in the NCIS headquarters Ian has met they're forensic specialist, autopsy doctor, team leader, the Israeli, from the file he noticed there were two other members, the MIT graduate, and former homicide detective, and Ian had access to all their files, each person will have no secrets that he didn't know once Ian was done his research.

After Ducky left, Ziva saw that Ian pulled out an iPhone with a camouflage case. He didn't make a call like she expected, he actually looked like he was reading, she didn't know what exactly but even with his blank expression, she could tell he was intrigued by whatever he was doing on his phone. Something about him put her on guard, he was hiding something. With more questions than she had from when she entered, she left.

"aren't most teenagers suppose to be into social media? " Tony asked after Ziva returned.

"usually that's the case, why do you ask? " McGee replied.

"well our nineteen year old private doesn't have any social media accounts, no facebook no twitter no Myspace. Nothing. "

"he has been in the military for the past three years, probably didn't fit in with his peers, he did join the army at sixteen."

"but he has the newest iPhone?" Ziva questions

"what? "

"I was checking on him and he had an iPhone 5 out but he wasn't making a call, more like he was reading something. "

"he said with one call the charges could be dropped so why is he prolonging it?"

* * *

Ziva walked into the interrogation room, putting a water bottle on the table for Private Hunterson.

"Thanks, Agent David." He took the bottle and took a sip, his eyes not leaving her as she sat down across the table.

"Usually those we have in here make their calls quickly so they can get out of here. But not you."

"It is true I do have to make a call, but I don't have to actually be there."

"May I see your phone Private?"

"Of course, though there wouldn't be anything of importance to this case or my connection to Callaway." He handed over his phone after he unlocked it for her convenience.

"Why did you not mention you had a fight with Callaway to me earlier?"

"If I did you would've made me a suspect for his death."

"true, but you received no reprimandation for the fight."

"My CO saw me as the victim, I did not throw the first punch, all I did was restrain him from harming himself or others."

"What were you two arguing about?"

"He wasn't happy that I did better than him on the shooting range and combat training. He let jealousy cloud his judgement." For some reason, she felt that he had a double meaning for that last part.

"Did you two not get along afterwards?"

"I had nothing against him, but as my CO suggested I steered clear of him since then." He looked at her more closely. "Is there something else on your mind Ms. David?"

"Your name just seems peculiar, that's all."

"I couldn't pick my name, nor can you pick your family. How is your father?" He jumped subjects, catching her off guard as she was not expecting him to ask such a question.

"How do you know about him?"

"I've been to Israel before, and I have affiliates close to Mossad."

"As far as I know, he is well. Where were you this morning around 0300?"

"I was at my hotel room, barely awake."

"Hotel? Aren't you staying on the base?"

"I do, but was granted permission to stay off base for personal reasons."

"I'll be back in a bit." Ziva got up to leave with his phone still in hand. She went up to the bull pen so McGee could track where the phone has been and find out what info is stored on it.

* * *

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked again as he re-entered the bull pen since he was watching the Private again.

"He handed over his phone to Ziva and I'm trying to find anything that connects him to Callaway, so far I got nothing. I checked the GPS in the phone and it was active at the time of death." McGee said not stopping his typing fingers.

"Why did you get his phone?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"After Ducky and Abby left the interrogation room he pulled it out, I thought he would've made his call but it looked like he was reading something instead. When I asked him for it he was more than cooperative, like he had nothing to hide, he even unlocked it for me."

"Maybe he doesn't, maybe him being there was coincidental" DiNozzo added.

"Rule number 39" **(Tell me what rule that is in the reviews)**

"Right got it boss" Tony went back to work.

"What do you think, Gibbs?" Ziva asks as Gibbs stares at the plasma screen that has Ian's picture pulled up.

"There's a lot he's not telling us."

"You think if we find his employer we can figure out what he's not telling us?"

"Most likely."

"That's weird." McGee says looking at Ian's iPhone

"What's so weird about an iPhone Elf Lord?" DiNozzo asks joining the others to huddle over McGee's desk.

"These apps he has, I just looked them up at least half of them aren't even on any market that I could search, and when I tried to open them I got a notice saying denied access. And these developers I have never heard of, they call themselves 'IQ' never heard of them."

"Couldn't Ian have made these apps himself, I mean how hard is it to make an app?" Ziva suggests.

"Usually you have a whole team to make an app, and usually they would put it on the market to make a profit, but these are strange apps to start with. 'Crazy Intricate Art', 'James Bond Intel', 'Soldiers Are Survivors', 'Soldiers Down Under', 'New Selective Art', and a few others like that, all by the same developer, and I can't get into a single one of them." McGee says. **(Can any one guess?)**

"Well you can see a pattern, to this guy the military is his life." DiNozzo notes.

"What about history and contacts?" Gibbs asks.

"He must have cleared his history before handing it over to Ziva and this guy must be paranoid because there was a password to get in to his contact list."

"Did you get into it yet?" Gibbs asked again.

"Not yet, I'm still working on it, Boss."

"Still think that he has nothing to hide?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I said he only gave it up willingly like he had nothing to hide, I'm just as curious about him as you are."

"Fair enough. Lets keep looking into him."

"I smell an all nighter." DiNozzo says to himself, settling down in front of his computer to look into Ian Hunterson even deeper if that was possible.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please submit your guesses in the review tab below, I will await your reviews and again I own nothing!**


	4. CIA calls

**Hello to all my lovely readers/favoritors/followers**

**To start off as promised the big shout out:**

_**Rule**** 39- There is no such thing as a coincidence.**_

**Those who answered in for that is:**

**war sage, ibliniy, guest, Kireah,**

_**Apps: (Agencies' databases)**_

_**Crazy intricate Art- CIA**_

_**James Bond intel- MI6**_

_**Soldiers are survivors- SAS (to communicate with K-unit)**_

_**Soldiers down under- ASIS**_

_**New selective art- NSA**_

**Those who answered in for that would be:**

**yashendra2797, guest, Wolf girl**

**And Alex Rider's Spygirl was the only one to review about the developer known as 'IQ' which was Smithers, Well done.**

**Now that that's done with on with the next chapter, hope you enjoy it I want to hear your opinions in the reviews.**

* * *

Gibbs stood there in the bullpen staring at the plasma that showed the live video feed of the interrogation room where Private Hunterson still remained. Its almost noon and the nineteen year old has barely moved, and that fact alone did not sit right with Gibbs, especially after Ian had turned his head to stare straight at the camera.

"Boss?" Tony asked worried, Gibbs has been staring at the screen for almost ten minutes as if in a staring contest with the kid. Thankfully he snapped out of it and back to his Gibbs self.

"What do we have now?"

"I got his medical file from the enlistment office for Ducky, should I send it down?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, and take Hunterson to Ducky afterwards."

"Got it,." Ziva got up to do just that, Gibbs hoped that Ducky could get a few answers out of the kid, as did the others.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hunterson," Ducky says as ziva escorted the Private to the autopsy room.

"Call me Ian sir," Hunterson said as he shook Ducky's hand.

"Then call me Ducky. "

"I will leave you two to lunch," Ziva said before she slipped out.

"Would you like some tea?" Ducky asked after directing Ian to a vacant chair by his desk.

"Thank you,"

"My assistant would be coming back soon with lunch, I hope you like chinese." Ducky said as he poured his guest a cup of tea and brought it over.

"I do, thank you. Spending all morning in that interrogation room was beginning to get boring. Not to mention I didn't have breakfast. "

"My dear boy why didn't you say something? They would have gotten you something to eat."

"The water Agent David gave me was enough to hold me over, and I don't believe they were all too pleased with me so I didn't wish to push my luck."

"Even if they didn't like you they would have gotten you something to eat, though I did see the result of this morning's tussle. Gibbs will certainly have a colorful bruise from your swing, you seem to be quite strong for someone your age." Ducky comments as Ian takes a sip of his tea.

"As you probably were informed I had family in the military so growing up I trained hard and long to be as good as they were to give them a peace of mind knowing that I would be safe back home. When they died," Ian cleared his throat. "they were still my heroes, so I wanted to be just like them, after that I trained even harder and convinced my mother to sign the papers that would allow me into the program where I could live like my father and uncle did."

"And you still had time for your education."

"That was the deal with my mother for her to sign the papers, I had to get my degrees once I was in the program. Its a shame she couldn't know I kept my end of the bargain, she would have been so proud."

"I'm sure she is extremely proud of the man you've become; even though she is not here physically, she is still with you wherever you go, your family always stays with you." Ian had to hold back the laugh at the cruel irony of that, since he has none.

"Thank you, Ducky." he said sincerely before he heard the door open to see a dorky man with brown hair standing there with two chinese take out bags in hand.

"Ah Mr. Palmer, how nice of you to join us. I was starting to worry." Ducky said with humor in his voice.

"Sorry, Dr. Mallard, the line was out the door when I got there. I didn't mean to keep you and your guest waiting." Palmer said as he put the bags down on a vacant autopsy table.

"Its fine," Ian assured Palmer.

"Mr. Palmer this is Ian Hunterson, as you were told he will be the one joining us for lunch." Ducky said as Palmer shook hand and exchanged greetings with Ian before they dug into their lunches.

* * *

The team had lunch in the bull pen as they watched the video of Ducky's conversation with Hunterson, a bit surprised by his change in attitude from earlier attempts to talk to him. Earlier he was cold, closed off and maybe a bit cocky with secrets to spare, but when he was talking to Ducky, he seemed more open and reminded the team that he was a teenager without any family and only having the military for a stable environment. From what Ziva commented on, Ian had no issues with being in the autopsy room even though he probably knew there were dead bodies in that room.

"Maybe that's because he has a few skeletons in his closet that we haven't found yet." DiNozzo countered as Vance walked into the bull pen.

"Hopefully that's the answer to the question I have." Vance said.

"And what might that be?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got off the phone with the CIA, who asked me why we were looking into Hunterson."

"What did you tell him?" Gibbs asked.

"That he assaulted two of my agents at a crime scene, but his next question was if we had him in custody."

"Why would the CIA want to know that?" DiNozzo asked.

"He wouldn't tell me but what he did tell me was to drop all charges against him and to give him back all his personal belongings."

"Boss, didn't he say he had connections that would get those charges dropped?" DiNozzo asked.

"But he didn't make a call." McGee pointed out.

"But he was on his phone earlier before we took it, he could have sent a signal." Ziva countered.

"How did a nineteen year old get sucked into the CIA?" McGee asked.

"He could've been a spy kid, or got on their radar the wrong way and they keep tabs on him wherever he goes." DiNozzo suggested.

"You got his phone right McGee?" after a confirming nod from McGee, Gibbs picked up his desk phone and called autopsy, "Hey Ducky, lunch is over, could you bring Hunterson up here? Alright." He hung up the phone, "Maybe you can get an answer from the kid himself."

* * *

Ducky brought Ian up promptly and Vance lead the Private and the four agents to a conference room. Once everyone who was suppose to be in there was, the door was shut and Vance finally spoke to Ian.

"Do you have any idea why the CIA would call me concerning you?" Ian kept his face blank as Vance spoke.

"I guess those charges were dropped." He said bluntly which annoyed Vance.

"Answer the question, Private. What connection do you have with the CIA?"

"I don't have any, Director Vance. Now that the charges are of no concern, and you obviously won't let me leave until you have some answers could I at least get my phone back?" Ian kept his straight face as he spoke and gave McGee a courteous thanks as he received his phone, Ian looked took a minute to look through it. "You tried to get into my apps, didn't you?"

"Of course," McGee replied.

"Who do you work for, if not the CIA?" Vance continued to ask.

"That is none of your concern," Ian said without even looking up from the phone, like it didn't bother him that he was being questioned by the director of NCIS, who was getting more annoyed by the minute without an answer.

"It became my concern when you said that they could get those charges dropped."

"It's not like I killed him," Ian said looking at the director, motioning to Gibbs who stood against the wall staring at the Private. "He wouldn't let me leave."

"You came to a crime scene and expected to not be questioned?" Gibbs said, irked that he couldn't get anything off of the kid that got him in the jaw.

"I answered Agent David's question without any problems and then you insisted that I would come with you. When it comes to my job and my employer, I am not at liberty to say," then Ian phone began to ring. "Speak of the suit," he mutters as he answers the call. "hey Joe, I was just talking about you... well I was going to have to due to my current situation... I may have assaulted one or two of their agents as they wouldn't let me leave and I couldn't exactly run away without raising suspicion... No I didn't,... Joe, Joe, would you mind saving the lecture for later once I'm done my job, better yet just forget the lecture seeing as you owe me... It was mine... I was curious as to who was there since I didn't call you yet...Callaway... No, he was getting suspicious for reasons I will lecture you about when I'm not in a room with federal agents staring at me... Yeah, he's here too, probably because of a call he got earlier...Okay, one sec. He wants to talk to you, Director."

Ian hands the phone to Vance who took it cautiously, "This is Direct-oh hello Mr. Byrne, I didn't expect to speak to you again so soon...Are you sure... alright...Yes, sir... okay." Vance handed the phone back to Ian who placed it back to his ear.

"So what's the plan, Joe?... I can live with that... I'll inform them... Not like I can go back out there today,...Yes I'll be good... no promises." At that last comment he glanced at Gibbs. "Bye Joe." He hung up and placed the phone on the table and looked at the NCIS agents and director that were staring at him. "An agent will be by either today or early tomorrow to collect everything you have so far on the Callaway case."

"Why?" Ziva asked, finally speaking up as she was silent watching the phone call progress, noticing how Vance seemed to be more formal with Mr. Joe Byrne than the Private was.

"Because it is under CIA jurisdiction now as I was responsible."

"So you did kill him," Gibbs commented.

"It was nothing personal, as it was my job."

"So you do work for the CIA?" Tony asked.

"It's a complicated relationship that I rather not explain at the moment. The less you know about me the better."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review. I need to get to sleep as I have school in the morning. Hotel will be the next chapter, again please review what I can do to make it better or what you'd want to see in this story in the future.**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**

**9/16/14**


	5. Hotel Room

**I am so sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long please forgive me!**

**I am not going to give a bunch of excuses beyond school, other stories and everyday life.**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hotel**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked, he was still trying to figure out a plausible explanation for how Ian Hunterson, a 19 year old kid, is working for the CIA.

"I stay out of the public eye for a little while for certain reasons and go back out to finish my current assignment." Ian replied.

"And what does that entail?" Vance asked, his mind racing on why this agent was so special and important to the CIA.

"I am not at liberty to tell you, besides, you wouldn't want to know."

"You killed a man saying it was your job," Ziva added.

"Yes I do have to kill people in my field of work, just like all of you," his eyes scanned over everyone in the room, knowing at least all of them have been in that position.

"You were told to kill Calloway, why?" Gibbs said catching onto ZIva's train of thought.

"He wasn't a good man, he had to be taken out." Ian said in monotone.

"Yet why send a 19 year old when CIA has a lot of other killers on call?" ZIva asked.

"I don't need to explain myself or CIA's reasoning to any of you. The less you know, the safer you all are."

"Are you even enlisted?" Gibbs asked looking Ian in the eye.

"Yes, I am." Ian answered not wavering from Gibbs's stare.

"Since you'll be staying here for an uncertain amount of time, would you like someone to collect your things and bring them here?" Vance asked.

"Actually, I think I should accompany whoever you choose to collect my things, there are a few belongings I have that require special handling," Ian replied.

"Ziva, DiNozzo; you will go with Hunterson to collect his belongings," Vance said to the agents.

"Yes, sir." they said and Ian followed them out of the room. Vance turned to McGee.

"McGee, find anything you can on him that you haven't already. There's a lot he's not telling us." Vance said and McGee left the room as well, leaving Gibbs and Vance alone. "What do you think?" he asked Gibbs.

"Lots of questions, acts like a soldier, thinks like a CIA field agent." Gibbs answered.

"Undercover?" Vance suggested.

"Probably, he's committed that's for sure. If he's suppose to kill people why go undercover?"

"Just more questions the longer he's here, keep me posted." Vance walks out and Gibbs is alone in the room.

* * *

"Why must you always drive like that?" Tony complained as they exited the car once Ziva parked.

"I see nothing wrong with my driving," Ziva protested.

"Neither did I," Ian supported and the two agents turned to look at him, confusing him, "I just agreed with her, why are you staring at me like that?"

"She drives like a maniac, she is worse than Gibbs!" Tony explained, Ian was slightly humored by Tony's exasperation.

"I'll take your word for it," Ian said as they entered the elevator.

"And only non normal people would find nothing wrong with her driving," Tony added.

"Considering that I've been enlisted since I was 16, I don't count myself as normal," Ian commented.

"Sorry," Tony said as the door opened.

"And you saying that would mean you don't think Gibbs is normal," Ian said as he walked down the hallway, Tony froze when he realized that and Ziva had to hold in her chuckle.

"Well, Gibbs may not be normal, but Gibbs is Gibbs." He said trying to catch up and save his ass, "You're not gonna tell boss I said that right?" he asked Ian and Ziva.

"Maybe, wait," Ian said stopping them in their tracks before they reached the door.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked and Ian looked at the wall as if to use x-ray vision.

"Let me go in first," Ian said as he pulled a gun from an ankle holster, surprising the two agents, "then you follow me after, but be alert. You'll go left, I'll go right."

* * *

Tony and Ziva did as they were told and checked the kitchen and the bathroom, but before they confirmed it was all clear, two gunshots were heard from the last bedroom, Ian's and everything went dead silent.

In fear Ziva yelled out, "Ian!" then ran into the room. In the room they found two full-grown adults dead, both had one bullet to the heart.

"Over here." They turned to see Ian packing up his belongings, they heard him mumbling a string of curse words under his breath. "Why do I have such bad luck these days?" He asked rhetorically.

"What happened here?" Ziva asked, surveying the damage while avoiding the growing pools of blood.

"I came in, they were here, I shot them and now they're dead. Does that work for you?" Ian asked.

"How did you know?" Tony asked, there was no visible evidence of forced entry that he saw, so what did the Private see?

"That isn't what is important right now, Ziva you need to stay here while Tony and I go back to NCIS to straighten things out." Ian said as he put all his things by the door.

"And what gives you the authority to boss us around?" Tony asked and Ian turned to give him a cold glare, one that sent chills down his spine.

"They were here after me, and now I need to do damage control and you two are my liabilities so you have to do as I say."

Ziva was looking at the kill shots, "they didn't have a chance to shoot back," looking at the discarded guns.

"Didn't give them the chance, or all of us would be dead now. Let's go." Ian called out to Tony as he picked up his bags and walked out, not concerned at all if Tony was behind him or not.

* * *

"I need to talk to my boss," Ian said walking into the elevator with Tony close behind.

"You sure you're okay," Tony asked, Ian wouldn't let anyone check him over after they left Ziva at the hotel.

"Yes, I am fine. Not the first time that's happen."

"Seriously?" Tony asked surprised and Ian took out a contact lense.

"Very," he said in a cold tone the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Ian walked out.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked when he saw Ian head for the stairs.

"MTAC," Ian was up the stairs and Tony was close behind.

"You can't get in there without authorization," Tony called out but Ian wasn't listening. Ian stood outside the door waiting on Tony.

"Wanna bet?" He let the eye scanner scan his eye and the door opened. Ian entered the door quickly and Tony followed suit. Where they caught the midst of a conversation between Vance and Byrne.

"Look I can't tell you anything about him, Leon, it is highly classified." Byrne said over the video call.

"I appreciate the loyalty, Joe." Ian called out, catching Leon by surprise.

"How did you get in here? DiNozzo?!" Vance called out and Tony didn't know how to explain it. Tony was waving his hands stuttering about how Ian let himself in. Joe was staring at Ian curiously.

"Is that you?" Joe asked, Ian just looked really pissed now.

"Of course it is," He said with an angry british accent, surprising the agents in the room, Vance had the techies leave by this point. Ian was glaring at the screen and Joe tried not to quaver, Vance and Tony were doing the same even without it aimed at them.

"Wow," Joe chuckled nervously, "I couldn't have recognised you if it wasn't for your glare."

"For where your disguise team excels, your alias department lacks. Ian Alan Hunterson, seriously? Would've been more convenient to put a bullseye on my head! That's why Calloway had to be taken out before schedule." he said using his british accent Vance and Tony shared a look, not daring to interrupt this argument.

"I'm guessing an apology won't suffice?"

"You could start by making me a new identity. I've been compromised."

"What!?" Joe yelled out in shock.

"Had two Scorpions waiting for me at my hotel room."

"What happened?" Vance asked Tony quietly.

"Two men were at the room and he killed them with two bullets, Ziva stayed behind; Gibbs and McGee should be there by now," Tony replied.

"Why shouldn't we arrest him?" Vance asked a bit louder so Joe could hear.

"Two reasons," Ian answered, not taking his attention off the screen once, "1: they were assassins, and 2: I have immunity."

"Why not mention that earlier?" Vance asked looking between Joe and Ian.

"I was undercover, now that's blown out of the water. Joe here needs to actually do his job right for once."

"I said I was sorry for that transfer program incident," Joe apologized, confusing the NCIS team more.

"'Sorry' won't keep me safe here will it? It doesn't help after you let a sniper slip through your defences either."

"What?" Vance and DiNozzo said at the same time.

"Until my new alias is ready I will hang out here at NCIS and be a good little agent. Besides I can't continue my job until this cools down," Ian reported to Joe.

"It's your call Alex, please don't kill any of those agents at NCIS. And how did you get into MTAC?" Joe asked as an after thought.

"You're not the only American agency I've befriended," Ian smirked, and Joe raised an eyebrow.

"NSA?"

"Yep," Ian nodded and Joe shook his head.

"I don't need to know."

"Call me up when its ready, and you might as well have someone pick up the bodies at the hotel."

"Goodbye, Alex," Joe cut the feed and Alex turned to the NCIS director and agent who were staring at him.

"Who are you?" Vance asked, because he told them his name is Ian and Joe called him Alex.

"For the moment, I'm just an undercover agent for the CIA who really hates his current assignment," the teen answered.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Too many complications so far, starting with my alias." Then Tony's phone rang.

"Hey Ziva, Ducky's there? Hey!-" Tony said as Ian took the phone out of his hand and put it to his own ear.

"Agent David?" Ian said in his american accent, "You need to bring those bodies straight to NCIS-they're under CIA jurisdiction now and you need to bring them for pick up. Thank you." Ian hung up the phone.

"That was rude," Tony stated as Ian handed his phone back.

"That was needed," Ian responded.

"Who were they?" Vance asked.

"Don't know?"

"You killed them," Vance retorted.

"I didn't have personal information, but I know their employer and mission."

"Which was?"

"To kill me or at least abduct me to torture me." He said that all too calmly as he looked at his phone.

"Let's wait for the rest of the team to show up before we keep questioning him, whoever he is." Tony intervened seeing the large blood vessel pulsing on Vance's forehead. The Director took a moment to calm down before speaking again.

"For protection you will stay with Gibbs's team until you can leave and do whatever job you were doing." Vance started to walk to the door.

"Fine by me," Ian said after Vance passed him and walks out of the door.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me if you did**

**3/18/15**


	6. Kort comes by

**Since I have been so behind I am giving you a second update for the day.**

**Kort comes by**

* * *

It was a few hours later and everyone was doing paperwork or something else at their desks, only with the symphony of keystrokes to be heard in the bullpen. Most of their thoughts probably drifted to their guest as they worked and to the conversation that they had once the team returned from the crime scene.

* * *

_"Why are we not arresting the kid for the three dead bodies in Autopsy?" Gibbs asked once everyone was present in the conference room again. Ian had been spinning his chair around while he waited for everyone to show up since Tony put him in there and left. But now everyone who needed to be there was._

_"A couple reasons; one being that they were all terrorists." Ian answered from his spot at the head of the table._

_"You called them scorpions earlier," Tony commented._

_"That's because they are,"_

_"Are they bugs or terrorists?" McGee asked._

_"They're both, aren't they?" ZIva answered, Ian nodded._

_"Yes, its a long story as to why I call them that. But it was a job to take them out for the CIA."_

_"Why you?" Vance asked._

_"That too is complicated."_

_"Then what were those other reasons for not arresting you?" Gibbs asked._

_"Apparently he has diplomatic immunity, since he was undercover he could not inform us of his status," Vance answered._

_"How does he have diplomatic immunity?" McGee asked._

_"I am a guest of the CIA,"_

_"So you're not American?" Tony asked._

_"British," he said with his british accent for emphasis, "Joe asked me to do this job personally."_

_"So you're a british spy?" Tony asked, "Like James Bond?"_

_"He is a complete joke," he replied using his American accent, "so I am nothing of the sorts and would appreciate not being compared to him."_

_"So since your alias was burned, what should we call you?" Ziva asked._

_"Byrne did call you Alex, right?" Tony asked._

_"Alex would be fine or Cub."_

_"Cub?" Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"My codename back home where I am enlisted. Technically it's Jaguar but they all insist on my original name."_

_"So you are enlisted?" Gibbs asked._

_"I didn't lie to you about that, you just didn't specify where I was enlisted."_

_"Now who do you work for exactly?" Ziva asked._

_"That's classified and honestly I don't care to open that can of worms anytime soon."_

_"can of worms?" Ziva asked._

_"She can't keep the expressions she already knows straight so we don't need to introduce any new one to her," Tony explained to Alex._

* * *

While still caught in their own thoughts, they almost missed it when the elevator dinged and out came Agent Kort who came walking towards the bull pen.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs," Kort says, Tony looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here Kort?" Tony asked.

"I am here to pick up everything you have on the Calloway case, and no I don't honestly know why."

"You're not going to say hi to me Trent?" A british accent said from the back cubicle, all heads turned as Alex slid out from behind the divider. Kort stood there confused.

"Do I know you?" Kort asked, Alex sighed.

"Joint operation last summer in Hong Kong," Alex got up to stand closer to everyone. "Just imagine me with tattoos and brown eyes," he said to Kort in chinese, and Kort gave a chuckle.

"Never thought I'd see the devil's spawn again before I hit my death bed." Kort said giving Alex a handshake.

"Nice to see you too, Trent. Good to see you're holding up well after everything went down."

"And you were the main cause of it," Trent countered.

"Not all of it, but it was my job, I get it done by any means."

"You know each other?" DiNozzo asked when he saw their behavior.

"Worked together on an assignment in Hong Kong like he said. Now I understand why Byrne sent me really ticked him off this time."

"When don't I, and he deserved it,"

"Well it's nice to know that you're still alive,"

"Likewise, considering my track record with partners."

"I've heard, especially skeleton key,"

"It happens to the best of us," Alex shrugged.

"How well do you know this kid?" Tony asked.

"'This kid'? Did you really just call him that? Because he is anything but."

"Don't mind the Americans, Trent. They have limited knowledge about me, I've been undercover for a while now. So don't spoil anything for them, you'd be ruining my fun."

"That in itself is a scary thing, your definition of fun."

"I'll take you down to autopsy to collect the bodies," Gibbs said getting up expecting Kort to follow after once he said his farewells. They were in the elevator in silence before Gibbs stopped it. "Okay Kort, how much do you know about him?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" Kort asked.

"Not enough to be considered satisfied."

"Well, he is an excellent agent, he's british, currently for CIA but I don't think that's the only one, a very convincing undercover agent, great fighter, though I guess you already knew that. Is there anything else?"

"What happened in Hong Kong?"

"Not at liberty to divulge such sensitive information, but I can probably say that Alex both saved and put my life at risk, not in that order though."

"Do you know how old he is?"

"What do you think?"

"He told us 19, but-"

"But you have reason to doubt everything he's told you so far. I'd say that is a good guess, but with his disguises he could be any age, so I don't know, Agent Gibbs."

"You never saw his file?"

"Nope, met him in the field, he was already deep undercover when I met him. Only way I knew it was him because of a code phrase that CIA gave me to find him."

"What was it?"

"Um, 'How can one kill a creature that is both a cub and devil?' I believe it was, I found it odd until I met him and once the op was over it made sense."

"What was the answer?"

"'You can't, its luck keeps it alive and kills those who try.'" Kort leaned over to start the elevator up again so he could leave before Alex found out he gave Gibbs a clue about his character. "All I can really tell you is that you would do well to not be his enemy. So be careful." Gibbs was turning the words over in his head until the doors opened to the autopsy room. They entered to find three body bags ready to be wheeled out.

"Ah Jethro, I guess the CIA finally came to collect these men?"

"Yes, I have. May I look real quick, before we take them to the truck?" Kort asked and opened the bag to where the bullet hole was, he checked all three. "Yep, this is definitely Alex's work."

"To have such accuracy and precision is quite a talent," Ducky commented taking another look himself.

"He had that before I met him, told me that I didn't want to know, and I'd be better off that way. 'Ignorant and breathing is better than informed and cold' were his words on the matter, so I left it at that. He knows how to keep secrets, be best not to go digging them up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kort zipped the men back up and with their assistance, took the bodies to the truck waiting in the garage. Once he and the case were gone Gibbs returned to autopsy with Ducky for a private discussion. "What did you think of the victims?"

"They didn't stand a chance against our guest, the bullets ripped straight through their hearts and broke the spinal column on the way out, the first one had it go through his brain resulting in an instantaneous death. Our guest would probably give you a run for your money, he is not new to the ways of killing people. He is, I would say, a professional killer."

* * *

**What did you think? Please post reviews, they make me happy.**

**3/18/15**


	7. Puzzle

**I know its almost been a year to the day since I've updated! Please don't hate me! I am trying to update all my stories but my classes are a higher priority if I want to pass. I think this chapter is a little longer than the others just to compensate for my absence.**

* * *

It was getting late in the day and Gibbs still had Ducky's words echoing in his mind, as well as Kort's warnings. He kept glancing at Alex as he worked on something minding his own business. How could someone so young be a professional killer that is working for the CIA to take out terrorists? And has history with Ziva's father? If he was british why was he working for the CIA? He can not seem to get any answers about that guy. Once they found out Ian Hunterson was only his cover McGee had to start from scratch to find any information on "Alex."

So only Gibbs and McGee were in the bullpen since Tony and Ziva went out to pick up dinner for everyone. The focus left an eerie silence with only computer keys being punched to be heard, along with the odd phone call from somewhere else on the floor. Gibbs's gaze ended on Alex after a while and thought about a few things that didn't add up.

_Gibbs, McGee and Ducky just arrived at the hotel room to find Ziva waiting in there staring at the two bodies. Gibbs saw that one hole was in each and at close range. But Ziva just stared at them while lost in thought._

_"Ziver? You okay?" Gibbs asked as Ducky took a closer look at the bodies and McGee took pictures._

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"What happened here?"_

_"Well, before Ian opened the door he pulled a gun out of an ankle holster and told us to check one part of the room while he took the other, like he knew someone was in here. When we did he fired two shots from his room and when we got in there he already forgot about them and was packing up his stuff. He ordered me to stay here and for Tony to take him back to HQ."_

_"How was he?" Ducky asked considering his interest in the young man._

_"Fine, they never had the chance to shoot him, he just looked mad, like this was an annoying caller that keeps calling at all hours."_

_"Like telemarketers?" McGee asked and she nodded._

_"He knew they were after him, I don't know how he actually knew they were here. The door was not tampered with, no signs of forced entry anywhere in the entire place. So I don't know why he even suspected that someone was in here."_

_"Did he do anything strange before coming in here?" Gibbs asked, there had to be a reason to the guy's gut feeling._

_"He didn't mind my driving on the way here, and stared at the wall before opening the door. Unless he could have seen through walls I don't know how he did it."_

_"Call DiNozzo, tell him we're here," Gibbs said on a gut feeling. Ziva did not question him and made the call._

_"Hey Tony, yes everyone's here-uh, why would do I need to do that?-Fine." She hung up the phone and looked to the team, "This is now under CIA jurisdiction,"_

_"Tony told you that?" Ducky asked._

_"No, it was Ian, he took the phone and told me to bring these bodies back to NCIS for pick up."_

_"Makes sense, if he's with the CIA anything that is connected to him goes under their jurisdiction." McGee explained._

_"Including those he kills," Gibbs added, considering this private has now been responsible for 3 bodies in one day. "Let's wrap it up and move out." Gibbs said before walking out of the room, it was something about this guy that didn't sit right. A possible CIA agent who infiltrated the Marines and is taking out men for some reason on orders. His room seemed too clean, like he knew he wasn't going to be staying there long. It wasn't truly lived in, like he stayed there to the minimum. Meaning he was active and was possibly keeping tabs on others, like the people he was ordered to kill for the CIA. This reminded him how much he disliked the CIA and their methods._

Tony and Ziva returned with the food, handing out chinese take out boxes and utensils to everyone including Alex and Abby. "Um, boss?" McGee spoke up to get his attention, McGee glanced at Alex who remained at his cubicle. "Where exactly is Alex staying tonight?" Everyone turned to Gibbs and then Alex to see his response.

"It won't be smart for me to leave, is there a place safe that I can stay in here for the night? No or few windows would be better." He asked them and they shared a look.

"My lab? You can crash there if you want," Abby offered.

"There's probably an open holding cell, no windows and privacy." Ziva said considering that she was still put off by the young man and wanted him somewhere she felt comfortable with. Abby didn't seem to like that plan, insisting that Alex would take her lab for the night, claiming it is much more comfy than one of the holding cells. To ease an offended Abby, Alex accepted her offer of him staying in her lab, which made her very happy. Alex didn't even get to open his food container before Abby dragged him and his food down to her lab so they can set up and "have some fun."

When Alex was gone, Gibbs turned to McGee, "Did you find anything new about him?"

"Nothing, I don't think he has any files that I could be hacking into in the CIA,"

"Did you try government agencies in England? Or school records? He had to have gone to school at some point." McGee put down his chinese food and began his search. Gibbs called out Tony and Ziva when he saw the look the two were sharing.

"Do you think we should really be looking into the kid?" Tony asked.

"We just have a theory that there are things in his past best left classified and unknown." Ziva finished, Gibbs gave them a look that said to continue as he would want to hear this "theory", and she did so. "It is possible that his alias could have been a twist on his real life; little family and what he had was distant, trained his life and then was swooped up by an agency after he was left alone, has been doing that since. Somehow he caught the attention of a terrorist group and he has to be careful to avoid them since then."

It did make sense, he remembered when he would go undercover and they kept his alias very close to the truth. But he wanted to know why the hell it would happen to Alex and how he got pulled into working for the CIA. He gave the two an agreeing sound as he inspected his dinner. "Kort did say that Alex told him something along the lines of ignorance is better than knowing." He had yet to tell his team the rest of what Kort shared or what Ducky deduced from the fatal shots.

"Usually if an agent of any intelligence agency is like that then there are people they are protecting, if they knew too many secrets they could be targeted by enemies or the agency itself." Ziva added, from personal experience with how Mossad would work, if a leak got out there would be someone to eliminate the source before too much damage can be done.

"I still don't like the kid, creeps me out too much." Tony stated before he stuffed noodles into his mouth.

Gibbs would like to agree with Tony but there was something he couldn't get a hold on with Alex. The reason he wouldn't let the guy leave at the crime scene was the way his eyes looked. They reminded Gibbs of his own, full of loss and coldness from when one kills, and a guarded expression so no one could hurt him again. He felt a bit compelled to help Alex with whatever his problem is, the first step was to learn what the problem was. Alex was good at lying but Gibbs could tell the kid wasn't whole, just like him.

"McGee pull up the security feed for Abby's Lab." Gibbs ordered and McGee was quick to do so.

"How many times does this make to be spying on this kid just today?" Tony asked Ziva, who was also curious why Gibbs was so stuck on figuring Alex out. The feed was moved to the plasma besides Gibbs's desk. Alex and Abby were in the middle room eating their dinners while also playing a cards game.

"Why is that he acts so normal with Abby and Ducky but not us?" Gibbs asked aloud, wanting ideas from his team.

"Because we are investigating him, making him not trust us?" Ziva replied truthfully, if she didn't know them and they were investigating her she would be resisting probably more than he was. Then again does Alex have more to hide than she does and only acts as normal as he does to not raise suspicions?

"Abby might be able to learn something from him that can be useful in my search," McGee suggested, Gibbs made a mental note to talk to Abby about Alex in the morning. Gibbs told McGee to cut the feed and for all of them to get back to work to figure out anything they can about the relation between Alex and the dead bodies the CIA now have.

"If the CIA has him taking out specific people he might have something against them too," he thought knowing the feeling of vengeance.

About an hour later Gibbs got up to get some coffee and decided to check on Abby and Alex. When he got there, he did not hear any of Abby regular music, it was dead silent. Nervous he went in to see Abby playing solitaire on the middle room's table with headphones on. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, a bit startled she turned with a smile.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up?" She said putting the headphones around her neck. He was internally surprised it wasn't her usual music coming out of the headphones either. He looked around and saw no Alex, but did see an inflated bed in the back room. "Alex has an interesting taste in music, loaned me his iPod to try them out. Usually I turn my nose at anything but my bands but he got a nice pallet."

"Speaking of, where is Alex?" Gibbs asked before he heard the seal on the door hiss open. When he turned he saw Alex standing there with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I ran upstairs to grab my stuff, Abby hadn't given me a chance to grab it when she dragged me down here for dinner." Alex explained as he opened the door to the back room and placed the bag under the table in there. "I just got the chance since she was stubborn about a third rematch at gin rummy."

"You have some serious luck at cards," Abby commented, which made Gibbs remember what Kort had told him, _"'You can't, it's luck keeps it alive and kills those who try.'"_

"You should try me at poker if you want to see some real luck," Alex replied, "unless you don't want to be cleaned out."

"Maybe you should go up against Tony then, it would be a funny sight to see him get cleaned out." Abby thought up and Gibbs could see the gears grinding in her head making another devious plan.

"Is there something we can do for you, Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked him, noticing Gibbs's thoughtful expression.

Kort's words were on replay in his head as well as reminding himself that this boy had killed and was referred to as a devil by Kort in the code he was given and when they reunited in the bullpen. _"He is a professional killer," _were Ducky's words and despite being the same, it was hard to fully believe a kid probably no more than 20 had an unknown number of kills, and three just in the past twenty-four hours.

"No, I just came down to see if you two were alright." Gibbs replied coolly.

"We're fine Gibbs." Abby answered Gibbs and resumed shuffling her cards, "Care to join us for a round?"

"I should get back to work, goodnight to both of you," Gibbs said, giving Abby a kiss on her head and a nod to Alex before Gibbs made his exit from the lab.

"I think he likes you," Abby voiced to Alex referring to Gibbs, Alex chuckled at the thought of Gibbs actually liking him.

"I don't think it's 'like' per say," Alex replied as he sat across from Abby preparing himself for another round of cards, "I think he thinks of me like a puzzle, but he doesn't have all the pieces and has no clue what the picture should make out."

"Intriguing perspective," Abby commented, taking the first turn of the game.

"I dabbled in psychology during school, body language can tell a lot about a person. Which is how I know you just pulled up a good set." Alex explained with a smirk at her shocked face.

"Oh come on!" Abby explained in exasperation, to which Alex chuckled at. He liked being around Abby, her bubbly personality, despite wearing a lot of black, was infectious and a good thing for him to be around, hopefully he doesn't get her caught in any crossfire. Abby was now determined to not give any tells about her cards, but Alex saw that she was still giving a bit away, he had to give her credit for trying a poker face against a spy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you did! Review sugestions on type of music he should like, cause I was drawing a bit of a blank, I picked gin rummy cause that was all that wanted to come into my head when I wrote it.**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**

**P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all of my lovely readers**

**3/17/16**


End file.
